finaly found you
by ichigo'ssneakyfox
Summary: Hi my name is shayda this is a story of what really happen so hope u enjoy


Chapter 1 a turk of a friend

"I'm gonna kill reno! " the daughter of the general sehpiroth scream waking up her father, papa wolf(Angeal) papa gen (Genesis) mama puppy (Zack ) and mama chocobo(Cloud) from their sleep ." shay da kitten what's wrong are you ok" Zack asking as he busting in the bathroom only get stare by a furious white hair shay da. Elsewhere in the halls a turk with black &green hair was looking for Reno cause Tesng want him to remind Reno that there's a meeting "sigh why do i have to get that idiot why not Rude or Elena why oaf. " He was cut off by someone bumping into him he look up and saw her with the most beautiful blueartiste yes and with white hair wait white hair" um nice hair he said she look at him then sigh "sorry dude I was thinking away to get reno back for doing this to me so my bad hey the name is Shay Da Elvia what's your name" she said holding out her hand. "Muden Lycess I'm a turk like Reno but a lot friendlier. "He said shaking her hand and smile. "Yo mud come on we're going to –be l-late uh oh "a familiar voice said they turn and saw Reno Shay da look at him and smile evilly then she turn to Muden and said "hope we go on mission together so we can get to know each other and i hope you're not fond of Reno cause he's going to die slow and painfully so see ya oh reno come here you're going to get it now for this un forgiveness!." As she walk away after the redhead turk. Unknown to Muden that she was the daughter of general Sephiroth he just shrug it off and went to the meeting "I get the feeling we'll see each other again she was a cutie wait bad Muden she's might be a solder or something. "As he thought but when he step in the room where the meeting was being held in he was in for a surprise. But unknown to them professor Hojo was watching them he was interest in shay da "soon I will have her better get my followers ready".

Chapter 2 Al swallow a what In Central Station everyone was getting ready for the meteor shower "come on Roy we're going to be late ''said A excited Edward Elric know as the full metal alchemist. Roy mustang the flame alchemist and major were packing dinner for the meteor shower. This was going to be a blast not. Ed and his boyfriend Roy was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for the Doctor get done checking al cause after the meteor shower they did not see a little meteor landed in the chocolate pudding and al ate it "please be good news please be some good news." Ed was praying as the doctor came in "doctor how is he is that that thing out" Roy ask him the doctor shook his head "I'm sorry but that thing just started to grow when we try to take it out there's nothing we can do major we have to wait." After hearing that the full metal alchemist fell on his knees "Can we see him?" he ask the doctor nodded in the shadow a woman wearing a black and purple dress with a moon and rose mark on her hand she was a servant for the high elders " fools theirs is away only she can remove it" she whisper as she walk into the room dress as a nurse "hi my name is Trainee and I'm your nurse ." She said sweetly al was glad it was a nice nurse and not a mean one "I know how you can get it out do you want to know" she ask Ed, Roy and Al look at is there a way "you can remove it from al?" Ed ask in hopes Trainee shook her head and said "I can't but I do know who can her name is Shay Da she's our princess I know where she is but you have to travel to another planet to see her she's on a planet call gaia where she lives with her father -"how can we tell who she is?" Ed interrupted her "she'll bear the mark of a crescent moon with blue wings now time for me to teleport you three to her so hold on tight" she said in a blink of a eye they were in a abandon church surrounded by flowers "brother look at these flowers let's hope you don't get lost in here." Al said "WHO ARE A CALLING SMALL YOU HAVE TO LOOK THROUGH THE MAGAFINE GLASS!" Ed shouted was about to jump his brother till Roy stop him "full metal we've have company" he said they saw a girl with brown braided hair and blue eyes "hello" she said they look at her "um hi I'm Edward Elric this is my brother Al and this is my boy friend Roy mustang we came from another planet looking for a girl name shay da are you her" he said she shook her head "no I'm Aries but I do know shay da if you want I can call her and have her come here to help your brother" she said when she went to grab her cell phone ed grab her "how did you know -"the planet told me now do you want me to call her or not" she ask as she started to punch in shay. She must by now taken a nap or she hanging out with muden and reno" she thought has she waiting for shay to pick up.


End file.
